When projecting images into an audience space, it may be desired to project images onto more than one screen. This may be due to increasing the audience capacity of the image demonstration or to present more information than can be presented on only screen. Typically, multiple images are presented by utilizing as many projectors as the desired number of screens. However, multiple projectors are expensive and it can be difficult to coordinate the presentation between the multiple projectors.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a low-cost way to multiplex the images of a single projector; that is, using one projector to present images on multiple screens. In addition to being relatively inexpensive, the multiplexing means should also be sufficiently flexible to allow for different viewing configurations.